1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of corrugated-pipe jointing technology and, more particularly, to a joint structure for quickly connecting a corrugated pipe. The joint structure can make an inside diameter of its clamping claw generate a margin, so that the corrugated pipe with different diameters can directly insert into the clamping claw from outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A corrugated pipe is a kind of hollow pipe for protecting a cable from damage caused by entering of foreign matter such as percolating water, ants, dust, and so on. In order to follow a bend and distortion of the cable during its disposing, and to increase an agility and retractility of the corrugated pipe, annular bulgy portions and annular concave portions are alternately formed at an out edge of the corrugated pipe. Generally, when the cable needs to be inserted into a fixed part, a corrugated-pipe joint can be used for fixing the corrugated pipe. The corrugated-pipe joint can fix the corrugated pipe and avoid an arbitrary loose thereof. Further, the corrugated-pipe joint can prevent from water, ants, and dust. Related prior arts are disclosed, for example, in Taiwan Patent No. 295317 which is named “wire protecting pipe and joint structure”, Taiwan Patent No. 511816 which is named “improved joint of wire protecting pipe”, and Taiwan Patent No. 449169 which is named “joint structure for quickly connecting wire protecting pipe”. These patents can connect the corrugated pipe to the fixed part. However, they have different problems as follow.
Firstly, for example, a limiting element in Taiwan Patent No. 295317 only utilize a barb to clasp a depressed portion of the protecting pipe without any astricting effect. Therefore, the protecting pipe is easily loosed when an outside force is applied thereto. Further, a sealing part thereof is only set on a contacting surface between a ring and a main body, the joint structure cannot effectively prevent from water and ants. Thus, the wire apparatus may be destroyed by damp or ant's gnawing.
Secondly, for example, though Taiwan Patent No. 449169 can quickly assemble and disassemble the protecting pipe, its action is not assured. A loose can be caused by a mistaken touch. At the same time, the joint structure cannot effectively resist a pull of an outside force, and the structure thereof is complicated.
Finally, for example, a pressing block of Taiwan Patent No. 511816 is pivotally assembled separately. The pressing block cannot be formed integratively, so it needs to be assembled. Further, the pressing block is not easy to be machined. In addition, the joint's action is also not assured. A loose can be cause by a mistaken touch, and the joint cannot effectively resist a pull of an outside force. What is more important is that the joint also cannot prevent from water.
As can be known from the above description, the disclosed or used corrugated-pipe joints have problems of deficient clamping force or bad waterproof capability, separately or together. At the same time, a problem of inconvenient detachability is further existed.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved joint structure.